In 2010 CIDR issued a request for projects to be part of their sequencing scale-up pilot program, which supported development of their whole exome sequencing service;it is now in full operation. This project was submitted in response to that request, and focuses on identifying rare variants in familial nonsyndromic cleft lip/palate;it complements other approaches being used to identify promising genomic regions, genes, and genetic variants involved in the development of cleft lip/palate